A Machine Type Communication (MTC) network also called a Machine to Machine (M2M) communication network, is composed of each M2M nodes and a bearer network. M2M nodes intercommunicate via the bearer network. Each M2M node at least contains an application or a CSE.
The M2M nodes can be divided, according to different functions, into two classes: nodes which contain at least one CSE and nodes which do not contain CSEs. Each of the nodes which do not contain CSEs includes:
an application exclusive node which must have at least one application and does not contain CSEs.
Each of the nodes which contain CSEs includes:
an application service node which must have at least one application and a CSE and corresponds to a terminal device physically;
an intermediate node which must have at least one CSE, can have at least one application, corresponds to a gateway device physically, and is responsible for managing a terminal device connected with a gateway and manages a connection between a terminal and a service provision server; and
an infrastructure node which must have at least one CSE, can have at least one application, serves as the service provision server at a network side physically, and provides management and service support for the terminal device and the gateway device.
A basic M2M service provider is usually configured with an infrastructure node, a plurality of intermediate nodes and a plurality of service application nodes.
Communication between M2M applications is implemented by interaction between CSEs, the M2M applications are connected to the CSEs via Mca interfaces, the CSEs communicate via Mcc interfaces on the premise that the M2M applications need to register on local CSEs firstly, and the interaction between the M2M applications can be implemented by means of the communication between the CSEs, as shown in FIG. 1.
When a service layer server needs to communicate with an application on a certain device (the application service node or the application exclusive node), the device shall be triggered to initiate a connection with the service layer server. However, a corresponding trigger solution is not provided in the related art.